Behind the mirror
by Raeetrati899
Summary: His father died, but that was already assumed. It was supposed to be a normal, short break from work. It's not supposed to have so much drama. He was planning on using this as a chance to relax and forget about his problem even for a short while. It didn't turn out as he planned. Some things were unexpected. Especially that girl that appeared in the antique mirror at the attic. R
1. Teaser

When Len has been informed about the death of his father, he had no other choice but to go back to the place where he dreaded the most. His hometown, the place where so many memories haunted him at everywhere he looked. Tired from all the family drama, he sought place at the dusty attic where he found two unusual thing. One beautiful girl, and a large, full body, vintage mirror. Behind the mirror, there she stood, wearing the same shocked expression that mirrored his. A love that defied laws and theories. A forbidden love.

* * *

**TEASER:**

I watched as she smiled at me brightly, her forehead resting against the glass that separated us. For uncountable times I've wished for it to disappear, to let me hold her close, smell her fragrance and feel her warmth. But no matter how I hoped for it to come true, it never did. It stayed frozen in place, separating two worlds, dividing two different times.

She rested her palm on the glass, and I did the same. Her hand looked so little compared to mine. I wonder how would it feel like to hold her for real. But even through this thick glass, I can almost feel her warmth seeping into my hand, comforting me in this dark, dusty, cold place. Even if her hair isn't in that neat bun as usual, and even if she's not wearing a fancy dress like the first time that I saw her, I've never seen someone as beautiful as her. Her cheeks always had this pinkish hue, and her eyes always sparkled like precious sapphires. _Beautiful, angelic, pure, innocent._

I wish I can stay with her forever, but I know that I can't. No matter how I wished for it to happen.

I curled my fingers, and she looked at the gesture and grinned. She opened her palms further, as if meaning to hold mine inside her smaller one. The simple action was enough to make butterflies erupt in my stomach and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

Her shoulders shook as she laughed, but I can hear any of it, it's fine though. As long as I can see her and her smile, it's alright. Because I love her. Even if we won't be able to meet each other outside this world we live in. It's okay with me. But I can't help but wonder how her voice sounds like. I've always imagined it sounding like sweet, tinkling bells, or as pretty as a nightingale's song. I bet it's even more beautiful than that.

Then her smile faded, and she turned her head to look at something. When she averted her eyes back to me, it was full of unshed tears. My brows furrowed, and I pressed both of my palms against the glass. She rested her head against it, and tears flowed down her cheeks.

She said nothing, but I too, know why she's weeping. From the single window on this dark attic, I can make out the first sunlight seeping through the gaps and cracks. Looks like our time is over again. Resting my forehead against hers on the cold glass, I gave her the biggest smile that I could muster. She smiled through the tears, and my heart warmed.

Pressing our palms together, her face crumpled as she tried to hold in tears, I can do nothing but give her a silent message through my eyes. It's going to be alright, I'll be here, waiting for you to return, always, until my very last breath, until you grow tired of me. Until this magic fades. Until you've overcome your sadness. I will be here, making you smile and longing for you and your warmth.

As the first rays of sunlight hit the mirror, her image started to disappear and I sat silently as I felt her warmth leaving my hand. She gave me one last bright smile before her image disappeared completely, and I was left staring at my own reflection.

* * *

Hello! Magic2Dreamer here reporting with a new story!

You may have, or may have not, read my other fanfic, Bullet. And if you have, I greet you hello! :3

Well, what do you think about it? Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think through reviewing! :D

* * *

Some questions that'll probably be asked by someone:

**Q: Was this inspired by magic mirror?**

**A: **A little bit of yes and no. I have watched the PV for that amazing song months before, but the thought of making a fanfic out of it never really crossed my mind (because I think the ending would be quite predictable) I was watching the video for Avril Lavigne's song, Let me go, just a while ago, and, well, it inspired me to write this fic. I'm still not sure why though, maybe because of the mirrors? XD

**Q: Is this a RinxLen fic?**

**A: **If you still don't know, yes it is.

**Q: Is this a tragic story?**

**A:** I ain't telling anyone about the storyline and the plot! It'll ruin everything!

Anymore questions? Feel free to ask, I'll do my best to answer it ^^

See 'ya, Evil little sharks of doom and travesty~!


	2. Prologue

Thank you for all the positive feedbacks so far! OwO

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me, but this story and its plot does. You get the drill.**

**Warning: This is the first time in a long while that I'll be writing in first person's POV again. I will not write things like '*insert name here*'s POV. It might be confusing, but there will be POV changes in some chapters. I'll do my best to make it less confusing.**

Enjoy~

* * *

Behind the Mirror-**Prologue**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, tracing the unusual patterns of dirt on it with my eyes. The dream I just had still lingered in my head. It was the same nightmare I've always had; it's not even scary anymore, it just leaves me feeling empty inside. It's a dream about a distant memory, replaying inside my head like an endless kaleidoscope. Remembering things like that used to feel like a hard punch on the gut and a bullet straight to my heart, but once a person gets used to the pain, the feeling of numbness will take over. I'm no longer a child. I no longer cry on scary night haunted by those things.

I love pain, yet I despise it at the same time. But between pain and being numb, I'll choose the latter any day.

The beeping that went off beside my bed signaled me that I woke up before my alarm clock yet again. I don't even know why I bother setting it up when I always wake up before it, but I'm not going to question how my mind works. I might be crazy, who knows?

Not finding the will to turn it off yet, I continued to stare at nothing. The ceiling fan that was slowly rotating currently looked very appealing. Why did I bother to turn it on again? It looks useless and creaky. When I first got here, I kept on wondering if that thing will be the end of me. The possibility of it falling on its own is very apparent.

I let my mind wander past the old ceiling fan. But since I'm stupid, my mind didn't go any farther than wondering how my life would be if I didn't drop out of college. I silently counted all the mistakes and regrets I had. I have many. Like how I regret the fact that I didn't get to enjoy being a child, and how I didn't have more than two friends in high school. The list went on, but I don't have time to dwell on it. It'll make me want to punch something. Or rather, someone.

Turning the now annoying beeping thing off, I swung my legs over the creaky bed. I know that the furniture wouldn't last long, everything in this tiny room is probably ten years old. I don't even fit in my bed anymore, but it's all that I can afford with my salary. It's better than living in the curb.

I did my usual daily routine. Wake up, take a bath, eat, dress properly and finally, leave for work. It's boring, but then again, my whole life is a bore, I'm used to it.

Finally leaving the ant-sized apartment, I made my way to the exit, waving to the receptionist as a greeting. He grinned at me, like how he does every day. I used to think that he's gay, but after seeing the hot chick that always visits him during lunch time, I realized how wrong I am. He's not gay, he's just a lucky bastard.

Girlfriends have never been my thing. I know how to appreciate a woman's beauty and body, and I'm not a blushing virgin either, but I just can't seem to grasp the idea of being with someone. I don't want to drag anyone to my problematic world, they'll just think of me as a burden rather than a boyfriend. Besides, girls can be pretty demanding.

The bike that I've had for four years was still the way how I left it last night, leaning against the wall with a rusty chain that tied one of its wheels to the metal bar. Seeing the state it's in, I doubt if anybody would even try to touch it. I don't know why I bothered. Freeing the thing, I quickly rode it to my workplace. A rundown restaurant in the corner of the city. It's old and the owner inherited the place along with the secret recipe from his father, who inherited it from his father.

Despite the building's old state, the food here is very delicious. It's cheap and great, a very popular choice among the people in this city. The workers seemed kind too. They don't ask unnecessary questions and they don't probe into my life. As long as I do my work properly, any past links are not minded. I like it. I like that policy very much.

"Good morning, Len!" Oliver greeted as soon as I stepped inside the building. He resumed wiping the tables clean after giving me his usual cheery smile. Why are people so happy?

I was about to give him a half-hearted smile in return when my ancient phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I fished it out and answered the call. My step-mom's sobs immediately reached my ears.

"What?" I scowled, confused and irritated at the same time. What is it that she needs this time? Nobody from _that place_ them calls me unless they want something; it's either, money, things, or a favor.

"Y-your father…" My scowl deepened. What, did he bang another nineteen-year-old? Seriously, that guy is the root of most of my problems. Each and every of it.

"What about him?" I urged as I walked to the back of the small restaurant. Opening the small storage room, I stepped inside the cramped space and closed the door. I sat on the single stool inside, all the while waiting for her sobs to subside.

"H-he gave u-up this morning." She hiccupped and my eyes went wide in realization. I gripped my phone tighter as I gritted my teeth.

I wasn't surprised. Not at all. It's a miracle that he lasted this long, really. He was diagnosed with cancer nearly two years ago, and since then, his condition only got worse with each passing day. Why? Because he's an idiot. He continued his routines, despite the doctor's warnings. Alcohol and cigarettes can kill you, I've repeated those words to him for uncountable times. But he never replies, he just continuously stares at me with those glassy, blue eyes that held nothing but coldness and emptiness since I can remember.

I wouldn't say that he deserved to die, but he doesn't deserve to live either. When was the last time that I saw life in those eyes anyway?

"Please…c-come home, even for j-just a short while…please…" I fought the urge to scream at her. She's actually a nice person, but she's blinded by too much love that she gave everything that my father asks. Really, I don't know who's much more stupid.

But right now, I think I need to file a leave.

* * *

It's a sunny day today. The sky is clear and blue, the trees are gently swaying in the breeze. It's perfect, or at least, it's almost perfect, considering the fact that just stepping a foot outside will make you sweat buckets. It's too sunny.

I squinted my eyes as I looked up at the sky through the open window, wiping the sweat trickling down from my brow. It's too dang hot to even think, much less learn. In front of the class, the teacher drawled on and on and on and on about some stuff. What subject is this anyway? Oh God, I don't know anymore. It's too hot to do anything, I can't even blink.

But then again, maybe this isn't such a bad day for all of us. Perverts, for an example. I glanced at Hiro, who was obviously checking out Airi's bra. The oblivious girl continued listening to the lecture, unaware of the fact that she's flashing her lacy pink undergarment to all of us. Well, not just her actually. Nearly all of the girls in the room now has see-through uniforms. Since our school's blouse is pretty thin, just add a little water and everyone can see all your secrets underneath. That's mainly the reason why I chose to suffer by not removing my sweater. It feels like hell.

I'd rather sweat than have them see it. I'm not wearing my best piece of undergarment today, shush.

"Rin!" I jumped from my seat, looking beside me to look at the speaker. Kanon grinned, and her twin, Anon, gave me a small wave.

"what, why are you two standing? Our teacher's…" I trailed off, finally noticing the students leaving the classroom.

"Silly Rin!" Kanon ruffled my hair and I scowled at her playfully. Being the barbarian that she is, just laughed and tugged at the ribbon on top of my head. Anon, being the gentle one between the two of them, chuckled daintily. "Let's go, shall we? There's this newly opened café that I'm dying to enter!" Squealing, Kanon quickly shoved my things into my bag, ignoring my protests.

**XxXxX**

"I'm home!" I called out as I removed my shoes and stepped inside our house.

"Welcome home dear!" My mom's head poked out of the kitchen doorway. She waved the spatula that she's holding as a greeting. "Your grandma visited a while ago, dear."

"Aw, and she didn't even wait for her favorite granddaughter?" I joked, giggling as I entered the kitchen and placed my bag on top of the counter. Grinning, I took an orange from the fruit bowl and started peeling off its skin.

"You're her only granddaughter," Mom laughed, ruffling my hair before going back to her cooking. "But she has some urgent business to attend. You know how outgoing your nana is."

I munched on my newly peeled orange. Oh yeah, nana is, after all, such an adventurer. Last time, she invited me to a pool party in the middle of the night. At sixty-one years old, my nana's still strong as a kicking horse. But sometimes, just sometimes, she just gets out of hand. Once, we even went to the nearest police station to retrieve her when she smacked a man repeatedly on the head with her shoe because _'he was harassing that poor girl!'_

Ah, remembering that makes me wanna laugh. But I'm actually worried about her, really. My dada and my nana used to travel a lot together, but when my grandpa died, nana lost her usual cheeriness. Although she is still enthusiastic as ever, it was lessened when dada passed away. I love her very much. Well, as long as she is still smiling and going on her usual merry way, I guess there isn't much to worry about.

"Oh, she left you a present, by the way. I left it in your room." Mom grinned.

"Oh?" It's not really a surprise, nana always brings home souvenirs. I wonder what it is this time?

"She said that she got it from an antique shop. It caught her eye and just bought it. She says that it's perfect for you."

I grinned as excitement washed over me. Without saying anything as a reply, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to my room, my half-eaten orange forgotten.

I opened the door to my bedroom and shrieked as another person appeared on the other side of my room. It took me a while that I was staring at a full body mirror, and that I was being scared of my own reflection. Eyeing it with a scowl, I wondered why nana would buy something like this. It looks…ancient. But then again, she did get the mirror from an antique shop. So what to expect?

I walked towards it, watching as my reflection copied my movements. The mirror may look very antique, but I have to admit that it's still very beautiful. Its frame was wooden, carved with intricate designs and patterns of different flowers and swirls. The top right corner has a single butterfly carved on it. The bottom left corner has a small crack though, as if it was dropped from a small height. Despite its minor flaws, cracks and scratches, never in my life have I seen such a fancy mirror. It's like straight out of the Victorian era in England.

I ran my hand across the patterns, feeling the polished wood under my fingertips. Its previous owner must've taken a good care of it. I love it already. Nana really knows how to choose the best gifts.

But for now, I have to move it. Some place where I can't die from a heart attack when I enter my room.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it almost took two months before I can even upload the PROLOGUE! Sorry! DX It's kinda my fault, really. I started this story just after a concept, without really thinking of a much stable plot. But it's okay now!

I am having a huge writer's block at the moment, so please forgive me if I can't update my other stories! I still don't know when I can upload the next chapter for this one…

Thank you for all the reviews! :D Oh, and, ages will be revealed soon! *winkwink* But I assure you, evil sharks, that they are NOT fourteen-year-olds. Character deaths? Hmmm… *evil laugh*

**~Raeetrati899 (Formerly Magic2Dreamer)**

^Feed her with some feedback *Q*


End file.
